1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a photo-mask which selectively blocks ultraviolet light and a display device adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device may include a liquid crystal between a plurality of substrates which face each other. The liquid crystal may be sealed between the substrates by a sealant. The sealant may be hardened by ultraviolet light after the substrates are bonded to each other. However, ultraviolet light may also radiate to the liquid crystal, causing stain defects.